


Shell Shocked

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Dream, Angry encounter, Boys Kissing, College AU, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmare gives no shits, Sans is helpful, what a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Dream finds out Nightmare and Blue are in a relationship. He doesn't take it very well. Thankfully, Sans is there to comfort him. Maybe that comfort leads to a confession.
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Classic/Dream, ClassicStar, Sans/Dream, Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/ Nightmare Sans, nightberry
Series: College Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Shell Shocked

“How long do you think it’s going to take until your brother notices we’re in a relationship?” Blue asked, rubbing his phalanges against his boyfriend’s arm gently. Nightmare sat comfortably in Blue’s legs. He flipped his page, not even glancing up at the other. 

“At least a few more weeks.”

“Wow, you really have no faith in your twin.” He snorted. The smaller skeleton just hummed in response.

Dream was far too distracted with his obvious crush on Sans to even notice that his two close knit roommates were together. He is too oblivious to the world around him, he’s in his own world.

\---

Dream and Sans stood beside each other as they walked in town, chatters around others filling the air. The sun was beaming lightly with no clouds present, just the endless blue sky. The leaves on the trees swayed side to side like a dance they had trained for. Even the birds flew high, chirping occasionally. Dream had to basically beg Sans to go outside with him, he had been cooped up in his dorm and studying for tests upon tests. He also claimed he was just too lazy. It was good to get him some fresh air and it paid off. 

As the pair passed a local coffee shop, something caught Dream’s eye. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his two roommates inside the shop kiss each other passionately. Dream’s entire body was now pressed on the glass windows in complete shock. Sans’ browbones raised, looking at Dream before glancing back at what he was staring at. 

“Oh, that’s cool. I didn’t know your roommates were with each other.” He spoke casually and stuffed his hands into his blue denim jacket. 

Without thinking, Dream grabbed ahold of Sans’ carpal and guided him into the shop, storming to his twin brother and one of his close friends.

“W-What the hell?! Since when were you two all over each other? And neither of you thought to tell me?!” Dream’s eye sockets flashed in anger and his voice raised in emotions.

“Well you were just too oblivious to notice the signs due to your… distractions.” Nightmare’s eyes wandered over to Sans, hinting towards the distractions. Dream growled and his eye lights darted over at Blue.

“Explain Blue.” He sneered. 

Blue paused for a second, finding his words. “I’m sorry we upset you, Dream! It wasn’t our intention, really. It’s just.. You’ve been busy..” The grip on Sans’ carpal tightened at his words.

“How long has your little _ thing _ been going on?” He narrowed his eye sockets.

“About four months.” Nightmare said and sipped on his coffee.

Dream stomped his foot on the ground like a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. “Let’s go Sans! Somewhere we can go where I can actually trust people!” He shouted and stormed off with Sans hot on his feet. 

Blue groaned. “We should go find him and apologize.” 

“No, not yet. Leave it to Sans to calm him down.” He replied nonchalantly. 

\---

Meanwhile, Dream decided to go hide out at Sans’ dorm for a few hours. Sans anxiously watched as Dream paced around his room, practically with steam pouring out of him. He couldn’t watch this anymore. Sans stopped Dream pacing and placed his hands on the other’s shoulder, massaging them gently. 

“Just calm down, pal. No need to heat up about this.” Dream looked like he was ready to retort, but the gentle touches he was giving him relaxed him. His once frustrated face now contorted to a more straighter and content one. “But..” He tried, but to no avail. Sans guided him to his bed, pulling him to his ribcage. Dream wanted to fight back and to continue his rage, but suddenly it wasn’t all that important right now. Sans sat his chin on Dream’s skull, continuing to massage his shoulders.

Fatigue washed over the smaller skeleton and his eyelids felt droopy. He tried to fight against the sleep, but he ended up letting it win. 

Sans scratched his skull, thinking back to the chaos that was just unfolded. Dream rarely got really angry. He’d get irritated and frustrated, sure, but never would he throw some sort of tantrum like that. It was even in public as well! It was so uncharacteristic of him. Then again, he’d be pretty upset if Papyrus hid a secret like that under his nose bridge for a few months. He had every right to be angry. Sans also wondered what Nightmare meant by ‘distractions’ and why did he glare at him when he said it? Maybe it was just a coincidence.. 

\---

Sans woke up a few hours later with Dream’s limbs tangled against him. He looked out of the window in the middle of the room and realized the sun was starting to set. The two should probably get something to eat before night arrives. It was very tempting to continue to rest, but he had needs that had to be met. The skeleton reluctantly shook Dream’s shoulders gently. 

“Rise and shine, Dream.” He mumbled sleepily. Dream’s face twisted and his entire body shifted from the sudden noise. Dream groaned lightly, before locking eyes with the other. His face fell in a cute pout.

“Can we just sleep, please?” He asked innocently. Sans’ soul fluttered by the looks of him. Without thinking, he leaned close to Dream and pecked his teeth on the other so quickly that it felt like it never happened. 

Both of their faces flushed. Sans stuttered, releasing his hands away from Dream, looking anywhere but him. He definitely didn’t expect Dream to smack his teeth passionately against his. The two stared in awe at each other for several minutes. 

Dream came back to his senses shortly after. “L-Let’s go eat something, I’m starving!” He stuttered and climbed out of the couch, holding his hand with Sans’ once again. Sans couldn’t even make out a response. 

Sans followed suit as Dream led the way to the cafeteria. They ate their food in a very awkward silence. Sans coughed, gaining the other’s attention.

“So uh.. I-I like this person…” He started, looking deeply into the small remains of his food.  _ We can’t keep tiptoeing around the truth anymore, one of us needs to confess _ , Sans thought. Dream’s face fell for a moment until he responded, “oh..? Who is it?” 

“Welp, he’s a really nice and kind skeleton. He’s very supportive and always sees the best in people. He'll always put others before himself. And.. His name is Dream.” Sans’ face was flooded with a bright blue. He couldn’t bring it upon himself to see the other’s reaction.

“T-The person likes you back too!” Dream shouted.

Sans’ eye lights darted back to Dream in disbelief. “Does this mean..?” He whispered, Dream wouldn’t have been able to hear him if they weren’t sitting across from each other. Dream nodded slowly, a bright smile on his face.

Well, now it was official; Dream and Sans have become a couple.


End file.
